Dark Thoughts
by yinspirit
Summary: This is what I thought Sonic would think after he became Dark Sonic. Takes place right at the end of episode 67 of Sonic X. Enjoy. Rated T for violence, and is a one-shot. BTW, typo at the end, I wanted to say my stories get shorter every time.


A/N There is another story in my computer, but I lost my inspiration for it. I must write this before I lose the idea! This is set from Sonic's point of view, and it takes place right after he went dark, when he is back on the ship in episode 67 of sonic X (when he is staring off into space.) And by the way, I was on Venus for vacation, so that's why I haven't been here. Onward!

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, happy?

Line

Anger…Rage…

Never in my life was I so mad. The pure fury I felt when I saw my friends like that was unlike anything I had ever felt. I don't know if I can describe it. All I know is this…

Chris and Cosmo had gone missing. I was worried, but only slightly. Things like this had happened before with Egghead. This shouldn't be anything different. I would just get in there, defeat the Meterex, get Chris and Cosmo, and get out. Nothing big. I couldn't have been more mistaken.

The base entry went as planned. Quick and easy, I met no obstacle. However, nothing could have prepared me for what I met inside. One of their original four commanders was there. He wanted me to conduct an experiment for him. Yeah right! I was a hedgehog, not a guinea pig! He, however, seemed to have other plans, and he had ways of getting what he wanted. The evil leader pressed a button on his throne, and a glass cage rose up from the ground. Cosmo was there, holding Chris and looking absolutely terrified. I ran to here, but the cage went back into the ground. I lay on my hands and knees in front of where it had been.

I barely heard the Meterex go on about how I needed to cooperate. All I saw was that poor little girl. I was so mad, I was shaking. "I've never seen Cosmo look so scared." I said. "Hmph, she should be." Was his reply. It was then that I felt a new emotion: hate. This came to the surface of my mind, like a poison. I felt nothing but it for this man. He would pay. "Chris was passed out. What did you do to him?" The level of hate was still rising, and It seemed to radiate off me as my fur turned jet black. "He tried to escape, and was taught a most painful lesson." The leader went on about how it was time for the experiment, and which robot would test which skill blah blah blah… I had reached my breaking point. It was time for him to suffer.

I started to stand up, still thinking of how he would pay, and how he would hurt. I started laughing and grinning at the thought. Oh yes, this would be fun. I decided to humor him, and smash the robots first. "Alright then, let's test 'em out!" Silver, the speed bot, just fell apart. Gold, the strength bot, took a little more effort, but eventually he to fell. I was now full into another form, the one I had named Dark Sonic. He had been itching for freedom, and I gave it to him. In this form, I was a jet black, had no pupils or eye color, and had a blackish-blue aura surrounding me. "Looks like you'll have to go back to the drawing board!" It was time for my revenge. The only things I felt right now were hatred and rage. This would be good.

" Settle down, Sonic!" It was Eggman. How dare he interrupt my fun! Then I started listening to him,. And I realized he was right. He said I needed to control my anger, otherwise it would be the only thing I would ever feel. I calmed down. This retuned me to my normal form, and I took my leave. Back at he ship, while everyone was celebrating the safe return of Chris and Cosmo, I was alone, thinking of what had happened. Dark Sonic was triggered by pure, unchecked rage. I had managed to keep basic control this time, but what if I couldn't next time? What if I became so mad I lost all control and became like the murderers that I hated? Hate, there it was again. It was inescapable. The answers to my questions might never be answered. I hope that I never lose control like that again, but If I do, there is no telling what might happen. I'll have to be careful.

Until next time,

_Sonic the Hedgehog_

Line

A/N Wow, I never thought it would be so long. I hope it's not to bad. However, practice makes perfect. And just to warn you: Review, and you get cookies. Don't and I will send Dark Sonic after you. XD k done with my random moment. Bye!

-_yinspirit _


End file.
